powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:1aarpsti/Elbecer Tavin - Shapeshifter
Age 23. Species Shapeshifter Weapons Elbecer’s weapons depend on who he turns into. But usually, he has a sword. Powers Elbecer can shapeshift this form, transforming and reshaping himself potentially down to the genetic and cellular structure. He can impersonate others or enhance his body for combat, either by turning into animals, monsters or make the body stronger. With particularly flexible, abilities, he can manipulate his form at will, combining abilities, traits, etc, even being able to form limbs into weapons and reforming after being blown apart by explosives. Abilities Shapeshifting Negetion Elbecer has the power to negate shapeshifting making the other users appear as they really are. Shapeshifting Combat Elbecer is able to utilize shapeshifting with his physical combat, changing his form for attack, defense, movement and distraction, forming weaponry from his body, etc. Elemental Shapeshifting Elbecer can transform/reshape his elemental form as desired to adapt to varying situations, impersonating others, enhance his body to combat, turning into animals, monsters, etc. Shapeshifting Awareness Elbecer can see through a shapeshifter's disguise, only seeing their real forms, no matter what form they take. Shapeshifting Inducement Elbecer can alter the physical appearance of another person to make them look like someone/something else. Consumption Shapeshifting Elbecer can take the form of items/beings by consuming them. Empathic Shapeshifting Elbecer can shapeshift via his emotions. If he feels loved, he will become beautiful, or if he feels anger or fear, he will turn hideous. Pyrokinetic Shapeshifting Elbecer can transform/reshape his elemental form as desired to adapt to varying situations, impersonating others, enhance his body to combat, turning into animals, monsters, etc. Psammokinetic Shapeshifting Elbecer can transform/reshape his elemental form as desired to adapt to varying situations, impersonating others, enhance his body to combat, turning into animals, monsters, etc. Multi-Shapeshifting Elbecer can turn into more than one being at once. For instance, he can discard and morph this body into a flock of bats or multiple human beings to monitor his surroundings in several areas at once. Deceased Shapeshifting Elbecer can shapeshift in the form of other people only if they are dead. This may require the body to be intact as cremation may be able to negate him from taking the deceased person's form. He can also shapeshift into dead animals as well as humans. Digestive Shapeshifting Elbecer can shapeshift into any humanoid by eating part of them. Post-Mortem Shapeshifting Elbecer shapeshift/transform into anyone/anything he has killed. Once they are dead, he will be able to change into them. Powers that allow one to kill can help him. Weaknesses May revert back to original form when unconscious or asleep. May require visual or genetic source material for a copy to be made. May be limited on how long transformation can last. May be unable to add mass, thus maintaining the physical capabilities of it's original form. May only be able to partially imitate personality traits, thus people acquainted with him being impersonated may get suspicious. May not be able to change genetic coding (meaning blood type, gender and DNA coding), though this does not limit him from changing into an animal, liquid form, and such. Process may be painful. Personality When he is himself, he is kind, gentle, and very much cautious. However, when he turns into a person, he is only able to mimic their personality if he knows them very well or is related to them. Biography Unknown Category:Blog posts